


Anger and Thorns

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Not really romantic more of a first meeting type thing, i saw this prompt and decided "hey! Let's give it a shot!", i'm sorry you are reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper runs a flower shop. Bill is a very angry customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Thorns

Dipper drummed his fingers on the counter, staring listlessly at a bouquet of lilies, committing the sweet scented flowers to memory. The clock ticked steadily in the background. The brunette male huffed, checking the clock again for the twentieth time in the past forty minutes, a little less than two hours till closing. The worst part about working at a flower shop, in dipper's eyes, had to be working the cash register, it wasn’t that the job itself was too demanding, no, it was how mind numbingly boring it could get, especially since the little shop didn’t get to many visitors, their customers seemed to prefer placing orders over the phone. He sighed once more, tapping his foot to the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The bell on the door trilled, breaking dipper free from his thoughts and shattering the rhythm. A blond male with one amber eye and one azure eye, stormed up to the counter, up close dipper could see every freckle that was speckled over the man's sun kissed skin, flaring out over his cheeks, he could also see the tightness in his jaw, giving away just how angry he was. He slapped down a Twenty dollar bill on the counter, startling dipper and causing him to jump “How do i passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” The customary greeting died on dipper’s lips. The grating voice was not what dipper had expected to come from those plump lips but the undertone of seething rage was exactly what he expected to escape from his sharklike teeth. Finally registering the man's request dipper’s chestnut eyes brightened “w-well-” he flushed red slightly before clearing his throat and starting over “well, geraniums mean stupidity, foxglove mean insincerity, meadowsweet mean uselessness, yellow carnations are ‘you have disappointed me’, and orange lilies mean hatred…” he easily rattled off the information from memory, taking a bit of pride in having memorized flower meanings before deflating a bit at just how lame that was...oh god, did this total stranger think he was a nerd now? He glanced back over at the guy who seemed to be deep in thought before he grinned widely, perhaps a bit too widely, and nodded “perfect! Make a bouquet of all of the ones you listed off!” Dipper nodded, moving from behind the counter to delicately place together the brightly colored bouquet of cruel flowers, he couldn’t help but wonder who would receive the passive aggressive gift and what they had done to warrant such a reaction. He placed the bouquet on the counter and rang it up “that’s fifteen dollars and twenty eight cents.” The man pushed the twenty dollar bill closer and dipper flushed, he had forgotten it was there. He grabbed it and handed the man his receipt and change. “Have a nice day?” He cursed himself for making it sound like a question. The man grinned and swiped the bouquet off the counter chirping a “oh i will” before strolling out the door. Dipper glanced at the clock, one hour left till closing, he groaned. With nothing better to do, he thought about the peculiar man and his odd request.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to make another story for a while now, i've been heavy procrastinating, i'm really sorry!


End file.
